


The Marked One / On hold until after the Holidays.

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [4]
Category: Alexander Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Wicca - Fandom, Wiccan - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bi, CBD oil, Depression, Gay, Halloween, Love, M/M, Magic, Malec, Vape, Vaping, Warlock - Freeform, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, male witch, malec2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.***





	The Marked One / On hold until after the Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

My first night back to a place I want to be so far away from, but there was no place at home for me right now. My mom married and added more kids to the house. So I decided to move back to my father's home.

"Alexander, I'm so happy you decided to come back home," my father said.

I just looked at him and smiled. I didn't want to be here.

"Let's go to eat at Rosie's, I'm sure there will be a lot of kids hanging out there. Maybe you can find some friends."

"Okay, sure."

Right now I will go along with all. Just for right now. We made it to Rosie's. We ate and I needed some air while dear oh dad talked to Rosie. I went outside and sat on the picnic table. I pulled out my vape with some CBD oil in it. I took a few hits before I started to feel relaxed a little. I looked around at all the kids and their groups. There was the preppy group full of jocks and cheerleaders. The potheads, the happy go, lucky group. The nerd group. Then I don't even know what group to put those guys in they were dark and mysterious. The one that stood out the most was sexy, dark, and mysterious looking. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and he was watching me the hold time. His eyes golden cat-like. They shined as they looked at me like I was his prey, his mark.

"Not them," my father said.

I jumped and looked at my father, then back at the guys. The sexy one smiled at me then they all left.

"What? Why?"

"Stay away from them, Alexander. That's it, let's go home."

I just looked at him.

~~~

The next day I was walking around town. Checking out the new places that were there. When I came to this little boutique. It had weird signs, books, candles, and much more. It was called Blue Moon Magic. I never have been in a store like this, but it felt right like I belonged. Like I've done this type of thing in another life or something. 

"Can I help you?"

I turned to see who came up to me. When I did, I couldn't breathe. 

It was sexy from last night. He asked smiling.

"No, I'm just looking."

"Haven't I seen you before?"

I nodded.

"Last night at Rosie's."

"Yes."

"Until your father."

I started moving uncomfortably and the guy got quiet.

"Well, if I can help, just let me know," sexy said as he walked back to the register.

I watched him walk away, wishing he would stay. I went back to looking at the weird books and found two that felt right. They were called Wiccan Magic, and The Book of Shadow. I was looking at them when my father came into the store.

"Alexander," my father yelled.

I turned and dropped the books back on the table.

"What?"

"What are you doing here? I told you not to be around him."

"You never told me why?"

"Because I said so, let's go, now," my father yelled at me.

My father was angry now. He grabbed me and started pulling me to the door. I pulled back from him.

"NO."

I yelled, and when I did everything in the store shook. Everyone was wide-eyed and looking at me. I looked at my father, then at the guy. I started shaking. I looked at my father again.

"Okay, let's go. I want to go, now."

"Okay, let's go."

~~~

I was sitting at lunch talking with a few people at school when I saw him looking at me. I looked away from him. I tried to stay away from him. I told everyone I needed to go and left the lunchroom. I thought I left him behind, but I was so wrong.

"Trying to hide from me?"

I jumped, then looked at him walking up to me.

"What? Why? No."

He walked right up to me and my breath caught.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"You'll see, but have to meet me at my locker after school."

"I can't..."

Was all I could get out before he kissed me.

"What can I call you?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"My name is Magnus, Alexander. I'm also known as Warlock. You are a Warlock too."

"No, I'm not," I said getting upset.

"Yes, you are, Alexander."

"NO," I yelled out.

Everything shook.

"Leave me alone," I said then I took off running.

Magnus watched and shook his head.

~~~

Later after school I was walking down the hall and I saw Magnus. He didn't turn around so I kept going. I was relieved I didn't have to deal with him. I went to my locker and got my stuff to take home with me when two of Magnus' friends came up to me.

"Hey, Alexander," the guy said.

I turned to them.

"Yeah."

"I'm Jace and this is Clary," He said looking at the girl with him.

"Magnus wanted you to have this, but he didn't want to upset you again."

I took the bag.

"Thanks."

"He's not as bad as everybody is telling you," Jace said.

I just shook my head.

"Look no one is telling me anything. I just would like for him and his friends to leave me alone."

Clary looked at me, than to Jace.

"Okay," Clary said and pulled Jace away.

I looked in the bag which was from Blue Moon Magic. It was the books I was looking at when my father came in yelling at me. I looked around and saw Magnus looking at me. I was upset, but the minute I touched the books it was like it all went away. I looked back at the books. They felt right to be in my hands. Where they belong. Then I looked back up at Magnus, but he was gone.

I went home and spent hours trying to read the books, but for the life of me, they made no sense. So I put them away and went to the kitchen. I made dinner. Then I ate and watched some tv. I was on my way to my room when I heard something in my room. I opened my door to Magnus and his friends in my room.

"What the hell?"

"Well, did you read them?" Magnus asked.

I just looked at him. His eyes were golden cat-like again. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Well?"

"I tried, but..."

I just shook my head.

"We told you, Magnus, he is not the one," a guy said as he got off my bed.

I looked at him. Then back at Magnus.

"What is he talking about?"

"Okay, you all can go and let me talk to Alexander," Magnus told his friends.

They started heading out, but Jace and Clary. They stopped by Magnus.

"Are you sure? From what you said he can hurt you or worse," Jace said.

"What?"

I shook my head. Then I just felt defeated and sat down on my bed. When I looked back up everyone was gone, but Magnus.

"What now?"

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Author's Note:**

> [**Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
